Kare kano: Somos pareja
by Sally la maga
Summary: Una tarde en el instituto con Soichiro y Yukino. LEMON


KAREKANO: LAS COSAS DE ÉL Y DE ELLA

SOMOS PAREJA.

La reunión de los delegados de clase, la reunión con los profesores, hay que hablar con el club de teatro sobre la obra a representar, se ha de empezar a pensar en el festival de primavera, los temas a tratar en el comité del alumnado… Yukino Miyazawa, sentada en un pupitre de la solitaria sala de reuniones de su instituto, escribió la última frase en la hoja de papel que tenía delante y dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Se sintió satisfecha del trabajo hecho, y se dio unos golpecitos de puño sobre los hombros. Se quitó las gafas y se dejó relajar sobre la silla, alzando un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, por esta parte ya está- comunicó Soichiro Arima dejando sobre el pupitre de Yukino un montón de papeles.

-Cuidado, no los pongas aquí encima- exclamó ella retirando a tiempo la hoja en la que había escrito. La dejó sobre el papeleo que había traído su novio.

Soichiro se sentó sobre el pupitre que había al lado derecho de Yukino con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que nos merecemos ya un descanso- dijo el joven-. Mañana en el comité del alumnado sin duda haremos un buen papel. Habrá valido la pena haber estado buena parte de la tarde poniendo en orden los asuntos que teníamos atrasados. Si ya debemos ser los únicos que quedamos en el instituto.

-Tienes razón, cómo pasa el tiempo- exclamó Yukino consultando su reloj-. Antes de conocerte, cuando hacía esto sola, la cosa me resultaba interminable. Pero ahora que lo hago contigo se ha vuelto mucho más amena, e incluso divertida- comentó sonriendo alegre.

-Tal vez también influye el hecho que ya no lo hagas para mostrarte ante los demás como la persona perfecta, sino simplemente porque te gusta.

-Todo está relacionado.

Yukino se puso de pie y fue a mirar por la ventana. Vio a través del cristal el patio del instituto calmado y vacío. Detrás de ella, Soichiro contempló su figura y la encontró preciosa, con su pelo corto y pelirrojo y su uniforme de bachillerato. Sintió una sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto al fijarse en la sugerente minifalda a cuadros y en las bien torneadas y largas piernas.

-Bueno, pues recojamos todo esto y vayámonos a casa- dijo Yukino volviendo hacia Soichiro.

-¿Qué te parece si antes nos vamos un rato a tomar el aire a la azotea?- propuso él mientras se levantaba de encima del pupitre- Será un buen cambio después de estar aquí encerrados toda la tarde.

-Sí, de acuerdo- contestó Yukino pareciéndole una excelente idea-. Vamos.

La pareja subió todas las escaleras del edificio llegando al lugar indicado, una gran explanada a cielo descubierto rodeada de una barandilla. Yukino se dirigió a esta última, la que se situaba sobre la entrada principal del instituto. Apoyados sus brazos sobre la barra de metal, se sintió a gusto advirtiendo la suave brisa que golpeaba su rostro.

-Tenías razón, Soichiro- dijo sonriendo al paisaje que tenía a sus pies-. Esto sí que es todo un cambio.

Suavemente, sintió los brazos de él rodeando su vientre, y el sólido pecho contra su espalda, mientras la cálida respiración se hacía paso entre los cabellos que le cubrían la nuca. La sonrisa de Yukino cambió de significado, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es uno de mis sueños eróticos?- le dijo el muchacho al oído.

-¿Uno de tus qué?- preguntó ella con extrañeza, abriendo los ojos.

-Es hacerlo en la azotea del instituto, igual que en los mangas "hentai".

-¿Cómo?- dijo Yukino sorprendida mirando hacia atrás sin voltear la cabeza.

Las manos de Soichiro subieron por el cuerpo de la joven y se posaron sobre los pechos presionándolos ligeramente, mientras la lengua se introdujo dentro del oído, moviéndose rápidamente, lo que hizo que Yukino sintiera unos agradables escalofríos. Ahora notó a través de la ropa el miembro viril sobre la rabadilla.

-Pero Soichiro, no podemos hacerlo aquí- exclamó la muchacha un poco alterada-. ¿Y si nos pillan?

-No ocurre nada- dijo él con una voz apaciguadora-. En el instituto sólo deben quedar el conserje y el profesor de guardia, y no creo que tengan nada que hacer aquí arriba.

-Sí, pero… No sé…

-Vamos, confía en mí. ¿Sí?

Yukino volvió a sonreír.

-Vale, está bien- se dio la vuelta y rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos, mientras él ponía sus manos sobre las caderas de ella-. Aunque ya me dirás como lo hacemos aquí- dijo mirando a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde yacer que no fuera el suelo.

-¿Puedo seguir fantaseando?- preguntó Soichiro con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Bueno, sí- dijo Yukino encogiéndose de hombros-. Sorpréndeme.

Soichiro se separó de ella y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, quedando una pequeña distancia entre ellos. Yukino le miró desconcertada, sin imaginarse qué es lo que pretendía.

-Ahora quiero que te subas la falda- salió de la boca del joven.

Yukino no reaccionó por unos instantes.

-¿Que me suba la falda, has dicho?- preguntó.

-Sí.

La joven se fijó que la expresión de su novio había cambiado ligeramente, pasando de su habitual rostro tranquilo a un semblante serio, incluso duro.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres, lo haré.

Yukino cogió la minifalda de su uniforme con ambas manos y la alzó, acto que hizo que el rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. Y no supo por qué, si había hecho el amor varias veces con Soichiro y ya no se incomodaba al mostrarse desnuda ante él. ¿Y ahora se encontraba sofocada por enseñarle su ropa interior? Se sintió confusa.

Mientras tanto, Soichiro se había agachado para tener un mejor panorama, y ahora tenía la vista puesta en las pantaletas de su compañera, de color azul marino, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tener a Yukino en esa situación, dándole órdenes, le estaba excitando de veras.

-Bájate las bragas.

Yukino abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y por alguna razón no vio alternativa a hacer lo que le había dicho. Dejó la falda y cogió la goma de su ropa interior, tirándola hacia abajo. La pieza de ropa descendió sola todo el recorrido de las piernas de la muchacha, cayendo sobre sus pies. Sin pensar, cogió otra vez la minifalda y la alzó de nuevo.

Soichiro miró fijamente la mata de vello púbico y la incipiente hendidura que habían quedado al descubierto, con una sonrisa de deseo. Yukino lo vio y se puso colorada hasta las orejas. Hasta ese momento, y dejando aparte la primera vez, en las ocasiones en que habían hecho el amor su chico siempre había mantenido una actitud pasiva y se había dejado conducir por ella, por lo que esa presencia dominante con la que el joven estaba actuando ahora le produjo una pequeña sensación de miedo, aunque había de reconocer que también le estaba resultando muy excitante.

-No… No conocía este lado tuyo, Soichiro…

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó él mirándola con una chispa de preocupación.

-No, es emocionante- contestó ella sonriendo con timidez.

Soichiro se le acercó y se arrodilló delante de ella, cogiéndose de sus muslos y con el pubis casi tocándole el rostro. Jugó con los rizos moviendo con dulzura su nariz por ellos.

-Separa un poco las piernas.

Yukino obedeció y Soichiro acarició suavemente los labios vaginales con unos dedos.

-Oh…

-Pero, caramba, Yukino, si ya estás lubricada- se sorprendió el joven.

-Idiota- exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño y girando la cabeza a un lado.

Soichiro sonrió maliciosamente y lamió el itinerario de las gotas de flujo que estaban resbalando por la piel de la muchacha, deteniéndose éstas en las medias.

-Mmmh…- la oyó pronunciar.

El joven subió y recorrió con su lengua el sexo de su novia, la cual gimió ligeramente.

-Me gusta el sabor de tus fluidos, Yukino…

Soichiro bebía a lametones los jugos que salían de ella, al tiempo que estimulaba el clítoris. Le hubiera encantado ver el rostro de su compañera en ese momento, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en su acción como para hacerlo. Mientras, su agitada respiración estaba haciendo cosquillas en el vello púbico a Yukino.

-Aah… Nno tan fuerte…

Ella soltó la falda. Sentía calor, mucho calor, cuya placentera sensación se reflejaba en su cara. Miraba hacia Soichiro, mientras un dedo índice lo había colocado entre sus labios, chupándolo levemente, y su respiración se iba haciendo más profunda y rápida. Notó que le fallaban las fuerzas, y trató de mantener el equilibrio apoyando las manos en la cabeza de su chico.

-Espera, pongámonos en el suelo- dijo él.

Dicho esto, Yukino se tumbó en el piso boca arriba, sintiendo su dureza, pero no era algo que precisamente le importara en ese momento. Soichiro cogió los muslos y volvió a hundir su rostro entre ellos, moviendo embelesado su hábil lengua por los puntos débiles de la joven, que él conocía tan bien.

Entre gemidos, cubiertos sus ojos cerrados con la muñeca derecha, Yukino alcanzó el orgasmo, y un segundo orgasmo, cosa que le pareció maravillosa, pues nunca antes se había corrido dos veces seguidas.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó él apartándose, con algo de fluido por la zona de la boca.

-Muy bien, gracias- contestó ella mirándole complacida.

-Ahora te toca a ti- dijo Soichiro poniéndose de pie ante ella con un rostro serio.

Yukino dio un par de rápidos parpadeos y dejó que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa. Se incorporó y se colocó de rodillas.

-Bueno, vale, te lo mereces- dijo poniendo una mano en la bragueta de su compañero y mirándole al rostro. Se humedeció el labio superior.

Yukino se quitó la chaqueta, la dobló y se la puso debajo de las rodillas.

-Vaya, mira qué lista.

La joven desabrochó el botón del pantalón del uniforme y bajó la cremallera, retirando también hacia abajo la ropa interior. Aunque ya lo había visto antes varias veces, el pene erecto de Soichiro aún seguía impresionándola. Lo cogió y, sacando su lengua, la pasó hacia arriba por la longitud del miembro, más que lamiéndolo, empujándolo hacia atrás. Dio unos cuantos lametones en la punta, y luego, bajando, se dedicó a los testículos sin dejar de sujetar el pene. La dulce humedad y la tersa rugosidad de su lengua dieron a Soichiro una erótica y suave sensación que le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo. Él pasó una mano entre los cabellos de su novia, dejándola sobre éstos.

-Oh, Yukino… Tu lengua…

Ella sonrió y volvió a pasar dicho órgano por el pene de su compañero, centrándose en la punta. Entonces tomó el miembro en su boca, sin dejar de lamerlo. Ensalivó, lo que le hizo succionar.

-Gggh…- masculló Soichiro.

Yukino comenzó a mover la cabeza, chupando cada vez que lo hacía, y estimulando en consecuencia a su pareja. La muchacha, ruborizada, también se estaba excitando cada vez más, lo que hizo que fuera aumentando su ritmo. Se notó mojada de nuevo.

-Yukino… Yukino…

La joven se quitó el miembro de la boca y a continuación lo frotó con la mano con rapidez. Tres disparos de abundante semen dieron contra su rostro. Sentir el líquido más íntimo de su chico sobre la cara se tradujo en una cálida y voluptuosa emoción.

-Caramba, Yukino, me has sorprendido- dijo Soichiro a los pocos segundos, mirándola con la respiración agitada-. Antes nunca lo habías hecho hasta el final.

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó ella sonriéndole.

-Claro- respondió el muchacho devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel y cogió uno-. Deja que te limpie.

Se arrodilló y con el pañuelo recogió el esperma, ante la decepción de Yukino, a quien le había entrado curiosidad por conocer su sabor. Pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

Al tiempo que Soichiro terminaba de limpiar, Yukino empezó a frotar suavemente el miembro del joven.

-¿Llevas encima algún condón, Soichiro?- preguntó ella ansiosa.

-Sí, he traído uno- respondió él sacándose del bolsillo el objeto mencionado y mostrándoselo.

-Uhm, me da en la nariz que todo esto lo tenías planeado…

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras Yukino continuaba masajeando el miembro del joven, volviéndose éste duro y grande en su mano. Poco después, Soichiro se sentó apoyado en la barandilla y Yukino se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, cara a cara. Entre los dos situaron el miembro en la entrada de la vagina y la muchacha descendió, deslizándolo enteramente en su interior.

-Oh, Soichiro- exclamó.

La fantástica sensación que recorrió a ambos hizo que se abrazaran fuertemente. Se besaron de nuevo, con sus lenguas bailando una danza frenética. Yukino inició el movimiento de subir y bajar, de entrada y salida, moviéndose de vez en cuando en círculo, al tiempo que Soichiro, apartando a un lado la corbata con la nariz, hundía su rostro en la camisa de la joven, en el lugar en que se encontraba el surco entre los pechos, mientras sus manos agarraban las nalgas de ella, ayudándola a moverse.

-Yukino, cambiemos… Cambiemos de posición- dijo él en cierto momento.

La joven se despertó de su embriaguez sexual, y se vio levantada por Soichiro, quien también se puso de pie.

-¿Podrías ponerte de espaldas y cogerte a la barandilla?- pidió el muchacho.

Delante de él, Yukino así lo hizo.

-¿Así?

-Sí, perfecto. Levanta el culo.

-Pero, Soichiro, ya sabes que esta postura me da corte- dijo ella mientras inclinaba el torso hacia delante.

-Bueno, es que si sientes vergüenza, tu vagina aprieta más.

-… Te estás volviendo un chico malo.

Soichiro apartó la falda y contempló fascinado las nalgas, el ano y la empapada vulva de la muchacha. Luego se acercó y dejó que la vagina se tragara su miembro, lo que hizo que ambos volvieran a embriagarse del placer de la penetración y del sentimiento de estar unidos. Los movimientos del joven se fueron haciendo más rápidos, más desesperados, cosa que coincidió con las respiraciones de la pareja. Yukino, de puntillas, sentía cómo su compañero golpeaba contra ella, y se aferraba con fuerza a la barandilla, dándole la impresión de que si se soltaba toda aquella gloriosa situación terminaría en el acto. Notó los dedos de su pareja acariciándole el clítoris.

-¡Aah! ¡Soichiro!

Con unos pocos momentos de diferencia, una gran sensación de éxtasis invadió el cuerpo y el alma de ambos. Las piernas de Yukino temblaron, y unas gotas de fluido cayeron al suelo.

Él se salió lentamente de ella, y volviéndose ésta hacia el joven, se abrazaron y se besaron tiernamente.

-Te quiero mucho, Yukino.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

-Supongo que no habrá ningún problema para la reunión de mañana, ¿verdad?- dijo Yukino mientras ella y Soichiro dejaban atrás las puertas del instituto-. No nos hemos dejado ningún tema por apuntar.

-No, lo hemos repasado dos veces y no creo que nos hayamos olvidado de nada- Soichiro miró al cielo-. Vaya, ya está anocheciendo. Y había dicho en casa que no tardaríamos mucho.

-Bueno, no ha sido culpa mía- se defendió su compañera con una sonrisa irónica, mientras llegaban junto a la bicicleta del joven.

Yukino se situó cogiendo el manillar y Soichiro se sentó detrás de ella, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Montados en la bicicleta y con una sonrisa, la pareja se alejó perdiéndose en la distancia, mientras las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse.

FIN


End file.
